At Last
by CaptTARDIS
Summary: Chuck's thinking of somebody. Wonder who it is?


Those who don't care about my obligatory pre-fic rants, skip to the bold print:

I got mocked for my slash. Pff. Well, fine, I was bound to write a normal ship sometime, anyway; I actually wanted to write one, and then this challenge came along… So. May I present my first genius, canon-pairing fic! … Wait, sorry, forgot I don't have any skills outside writing fluffy romance. X) Be prepared for pretty bad writing, because it lacks any plot points other than the romance. Ladies and gentlemen, Jallice's first HET FIC! *gasps from the audience*

**Disclaimers:**

I don't own Chuck. Too bad, but it would honestly be one big fluff fest if I got a hold of it.

And just FYI, I'm ignoring most of season 3 canon. SHUN! SHUN!

* * *

**At Last**

Sarah.

Sarah, Sarah, Sarah.

That was the one thought that consistently crossed Chuck's mind every day.

When he woke up it was, "I wonder if Sarah is up yet?" When he got dressed it was, "I wonder what Sarah will be wearing today…" When he went to work it was, "I wonder if Sarah will drop by today," and she always did. She would walk through the door, managing to swish her hips, ever so slightly, through her powerful stride. She's gorgeous, he couldn't help but think every time. It was, as a rule, impolite to stare, but Chuck ignored that. Sarah was… well… too Sarah not to. The slightest flick of her blonde hair made the room lighter, and made him feel slightly light-headed.

"Chuck?"

He snapped out of the clouds, just then realizing that the object of his affections was talking to him. Of course, it wasn't a confession of feelings or any sort of closure for what he felt. Like his thoughts, this was consistent, too; he was needed in Castle. He wasn't needed in her heart; he never was. He was needed for the computer in his brain. Not even for himself; just what he happened to contain.

"Yeah, Sarah?"

"You're needed in Castle."

"Right…" he sighed and followed her out, making excuses to Big Mike when confronted. Big Mike didn't persist much, though, because Chuck was prone to skipping out on work, recently.

In Castle, under the latest store "Bananappealing," General Beckman was arguing with Casey. From what Chuck overheard as he walked in, Beckman thought someone was a rogue spy, and Casey, having worked with the spy, not-so-respectfully disagreed.

"Ah," Beckman smiled triumphantly as Chuck walked in. She sensed her victory nearing. "Chuck, so glad you could make it."

A picture was brought up on the screen.

"This man was caught in certain activities, indicating treason and high crimes against his country. We need you to-"

"He didn't do it," Chuck said in a bored tone, "He's just a normal guy. I mean spy."

Casey leered at the General.

"Chuck, are you sure?" Beckman pursed her lips.

"Absolutely. Positively. Sure as cheese is moldy."

Sarah glared at him and grabbed his upper arm. Chuck tensed a bit at the contact.

"Excuse us for a moment, General," she said with a strained smile on her face.

Sarah dragged him off behind the walls.

"Chuck, whatever it is, get a **grip**," she admonished, "You're no use to the team when you're like this."

Chuck laughed half-heartedly and fiddled with the buttons on his Nerd Herder shirt.

"No use, right," he took a deep breath, trying to stuff his feelings down again.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded, "Ever since… ever since Ellie got married you've been this great big… _mope_! Are you sad about losing your sister? Is that it?"

"No, no that's not it. Well not quite."

"For God's sake, Charles Bartowski!" Sarah stamped her foot in anger, "What the hell is bothering you this much? If this keeps affecting your job…"

"It won't! It won't," he assured her hastily, "It's just… just…"

He looked up at her expectant dark eyes and some barrier gave way. He took a deep breath and charged forward.

"It's just that I love you," he blurted out, "Sarah Walker, and I can't stand knowing your side of it. You and me… what about you and me? You… what do you – what I'm trying to say is…"

Sarah put a finger to his lips.

"Chuck," she said softly, "Not a word more."

She stood up on her toes slightly and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Rules were made to be broken. The answer to your question… is… I love you, too, Chuck. Now go out there and do your part for Team Bartowski so you can do your part for Team Dinner and a Movie."

Chuck sighed and visibly relaxed, a grin on his face at last. "Be right back."

He took a second glance at the picture of the man.

"You're both wrong. He's a quadruple agent. He's on our side, apparently, but he's playing the opposing side by pretending to be their double agent and making it more "realistic" by playing their country. Seems like he made a mistake, though, which made him seem treasonous. John Casey, he's always been expertly playing both governments. Miss General Beckman, you don't have to kill him. Now if you'll both excuse me…"

"By the way, Chuck," Beckman called out as he turned around, "Good luck on that date."

Chuck looked flustered and Casey smirked.

"Don't confess to your crush in a building where walls are all but made of security cameras, dimwit."

"Whatever," Chuck rolled his eyes, grin back on his face. He grabbed Sarah by the waist and kissed her thoroughly. "You're all just jealous."

* * *

And they all lived happily ever after. Cue gratuitous hand-holding skipping scene!

I am SO sorry for the store name. You must want to kill me just for that. I just noted the change from Wienerlicious to Orange Orange… I assumed they would change it every season, but they didn't. I still think they should have. xD It wouldn't have made much sense, probably, but honestly, unrealistic is what makes Chuck fun. (Perhaps the difference between 1&2 and 3?)

Chuck seems like the type to use that insult, doesn't he? *stick tongue out, thumb on nose, wiggle fingers* "Jeeeaaaaalouuuuus!"

~***~

**VvV** Reviews for trying something new? **VvV**


End file.
